Cut glass or multi-faceted crystals are often used to create displays by virtue of their ability to project refracted light onto surrounding wall surfaces. For example, solid crystals of varying configurations or shapes will project light patterns onto another surface in much the same manner as occurs with the use of crystal chandeliers. Crystal displays may be further enhanced by rotating the crystal to generate light patterns of different hues or colors.
In the past, various illuminated displays have been devised in which a rotating display is driven by means of solar cells or light cells. A representative approach is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,930 to S. Braeutigam wherein a rotating device is powered by light cells, the light cells being employed to energize coreless spools or windings which work in cooperation with magnetic elements to rotate a panel-type advertising display. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,327, 4,517,758 and 4,596,083 to M. E. Thompson an advertising sign or similar device is rotated by means of a solar cell operating through a rechargeable DC motor in the '327 patent. In the '758 patent to Thompson, a solar cell is mounted on a fluorescent light bulb so as to be activated by the light from the bulb itself.
Other patents disclose various types of light display devices for generating a pattern of different colors and, for example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,565 to R. K. Nottingham 3,247,609 to J. D. Hayes et al. In the Science News publication, Vol. 97, No. 17 (April, 25, 1970), a multi-colored light is rotated by the heat of an electric light bulb to project flickering pinpoints on surrounding walls of a room while individual facets of the globe present constantly changing colors.
In the present invention, a crystal display is rotated by a solar-powered motor drive so that the same sunlight available to power the motor drive via the solar cell is available for reflection by the crystal onto surrounding wall surfaces in different hues or color patterns.